


Bound By Your Word

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Roxy runs afoul of a demon-worshipping cult. When she’s caught trying to dismantle the organization, they attempt a summoning ritual. Nothing goes as planned.





	Bound By Your Word

The cashier isn’t sure what catches his attention first. The fact that the young woman is completely nude, the fact that this doesn’t seem to bother her in the slightest, or the fact she’s covered in a spray of blood. 

She strolls across the little convenience store, not stopping to ask for a particular number of gallons of gas at a certain pump like most customers do. She makes a beeline for the sodas. Her slim hand, still dotted with blood, reaches out to yank the fridge open. She reaches in and pulls out a glass bottle of coke, then strolls back for the exit. 

Reflexively, the cashier calls out, “Ma’am you’re gonna have to pay for that.”  
The young woman pauses then, as though realizing someone else is there for the first time. She turns and her brown eyes focus on him.   
“I don’t have any money I’m afraid.” She says, British accent ringing like a bell.   
“Right. No. Duh. You’re na—-,” the cashier stumbles over his words, “Would you like me to call someone for you? Like the police maybe?”  
The young woman’s lips curl into a gentle smile, “No thank you. That won’t be necessary. Someone should be along to get me at any moment.”  
“Okay.” He responds and watches as she turns to continue her trajectory towards the door. 

Something else gets her attention however. She snatches a pair of sunglasses off the swivel rack. Then grabs a pack of three hair bands and twists her hair up into a sloppy bun, with a good deal of the side sweep of her hair slipping free into fly aways.   
She steps outside into the California sun. She sits on the bench outside for a few moments, covered in blood, and drinking coke while still completely naked. Semi-trucks rumble passed on the highway to the west, and beyond that farmland stretches for miles. It’s just miles of olive trees, and corn. How did this young woman even find her way here?

After a few moments something seems to dawn on her and she steps back into the convenience store.   
“Did you happen to see a pair of glasses when I stepped in?” She asks  
The cashier shakes his head mutely.   
“Ah,” the young woman says as though that explains something, “In that case may I borrow your phone?”

He nods and pushes the old office phone across the counter to her. She nods in thanks. Then picks up the receiver and dials someone. They pick up only after a few moments.   
“This is Lancelot.” The young woman announces and waits for someone on the other end of the line to respond which they do.   
“That is correct. I lost them at some point. My location is,” she pauses and looks back at the cashier, “What’s the address?”  
He gives it to her.   
“Bakersfield? Really?” She says as though she’s surprised then repeats the address to the person on the other end, “Thank you. See you soon.”

She hangs up the phone offers the cashier another smile, then steps back outside. An old pick up pulls up a moment later, and the young woman hauls herself gracefully into the passenger seat. The pickup merges back onto the freeway and is gone moments later. 

*

“Welcome Lancelot.” Harry greets.   
“Good morning Arthur, Merlin.” Roxy says as she sits down at the table. She opens her padfolio and slips the pen free from its loop.   
Merlin passes her the mission file, and Harry opens his file on the mission details as well.   
“Ye will be infiltrating a group called The Sons of Rising Dawn.” Merlin announces and Roxy frowns a little.   
“Isn’t that the group in California that gets high on too much meth and tries to convince people they’re possessed by a demonic entity?” Roxy asks.   
“You would be correct.” Harry agrees.   
“Then why are we investigating them? It seems like standard cult stuff. Weird but nothing illegal except the meth possession.” Roxy asks  
“We have intel that this group have upped their game plan,” Merlin explains and swipes his clipboard so the first document appears. It’s their charter, “We’ve been told that they’ve been unable to effectively summon their patron so to speak. Instead of coming to the logical assumption that demons might not exist they have decided they simply haven’t fulfilled its blood list. If they’re next animal sacrifice and cookout combo is unsuccessful they intend to launch a large scale attack. They’re going to instruct the factions they have across the US to bomb government buildings.”  
Roxy slumps back in her seat for a moment to take it all in. Fucking cults. The worst.   
“Alright. So what is the mission objective? Am I trying to dig up illegalities to arrest them?”   
“Actually no arrests should be made right away unless the crime is uninvolved with cult matters. We’re worried that if we shut down this branch the others will retaliate and go ahead with the bombing.” Harry explains.   
“My lab has been cooking up some highly potent vaporized lsd,” Merlin adds, “Your objective is to gain the trust of the cult leader,” Merlin swipes so the man’s picture is on the screen, “Joshua Tredway. Ye are to gather intel and plant the canisters. At their next summoning the plan is to detonate the canisters and cause a mass hallucination. Hopefully they’ll see a demon and call off the bombing. Then we can use the intel ye gather to shut the cult down without retaliation bombing, and it’ll allow the federal authorities to investigate the other branches.”  
“And that’s going to work?” Roxy asks   
“We’ve tested it on a few of the agents and staff. We discovered that not only are they very suggestible while high, they continue to be suggestible as they come down. If they don’t immediately see their demon, it will be your responsibility to manipulate them into believing they saw one.” Merlin answers  
“Understood. I’ll come up with a plan.” Roxy responds. 

*

“It’s good to meet you Mr. Tredway.” Roxy says sweetly and shakes the man’s hand.   
“And you Miss Morton. What brings you to us today?” Tredway asks.   
“Well I’m in the middle of a college study at the moment. I’m hoping to get my masters which means I have to write a thesis. My chosen path of study is alternate religion. Your group is one of the largest alternative religions in the us.” Roxy says, hoping it’ll get him to brag. Her gamble pays off.   
“Nearly 50,000 across the us.” Tredway says with a grin.   
“Exactly. I was hoping you would maybe allow me to join your group for a short time. I want to see how your message convinces thousands to follow your way. You must be an amazing preacher to pull something of this caliber off.” Praise will get you everywhere it seems.   
“Why Miss Morton you flatter me. I suppose I could allow you to join for a bit. Who knows maybe I’ll convince you to stay. Now jointing ain’t easy…”  
“I wouldn’t expect it to be.”

*

The plan goes flawlessly if Roxy does say so herself. 

Something Chester king never realized was that she and Eggsy are assets. He was so caught up in his own sexism and classicism he never noticed that Roxy could slip into places the fellow Kingsman never could. Especially when dealing with an older white man, she was about as non-threatening as you could get. The only thing less threatening than a pretty young white woman to an old white man, would be an actual child. Eggsy’s rough way of speaking also made him less threatening to men who wanted power. 

For months Roxy blends in with the ranks perfectly. She chats with the other women in the cult as they cook and clean. (Every damn cult and they’re fucking useless gender roles.) She’s able to bashfully smile at enough men that they pour out practically every secret to her. 

Joshua Tredway even makes the mistake of promoting her to secretary when his old secretary stops to have her child. It allows her unlimited access to every document he’s ever handled. The idiot is practically never in his office. He’s always too busy traveling to nearby towns, trying to sway people to his way of thinking. 

About six weeks in, Roxy discovers the building plans. She slips them into a purse and heads into the proper town that’s miles away under the guise of getting groceries. She’s able to make copies at the Staples. 

At night she slips out of bed in the women’s dormitory, and cases the place using the building schematics. She comes across the secondary worship room on her fourth night of exploring and tries not wince at the blood stains ground into the concrete. She doubts that they’re still germ infested but it still makes her stomach clench.   
She finds an access point for the air ducts and hauls her duffel bag of canisters up with her. She plants them according to Merlin’s specifications.   
As she swings down from the air ducts the overhead light suddenly clicks on, momentarily blinding her. 

“Well. I certainly wasn’t expecting you to be crawling around up there Miss Morton.” Joshua Tredway’s voice echoes across the concrete room.   
“I—“ Roxy starts  
“I was thinking I’d have to chase off some raccoons again. We have ‘em here in the country too believe it or not. Now imagine my surprise when I come in here to see it’s you.” Joshua Continues.   
“I thought I heard something too. It’s why I went poking around.” Roxy says, keeping her cool as much as possible. Never let them see you sweat.   
“I believe ya. I believe ya,” Joshua says, “But you know how it is. Trust but verify. Jason!”  
Jason, a boy of probably thirteen, comes stumbling into the room. He’s clearly still half asleep but rolled out of bed at the sound of his name being called.   
“Yeah Father Tredway?” He asks  
“Do me a favor. Will you look up the ducts here.” Joshua Tredway asks. 

Jason stumbles sleepily up the ladder and sticks head into the air duct. Roxy prays that he’s too tired to notice.   
No such luck.   
“Looks like there’s cans of hairspray up here.” he calls down.   
“I see. Jason. Go wake the congregation,” Tredway instructs, “Seems like we have an intruder in our midst.”

*

At least Roxy can say she went down fighting. Most of the congregation is bleeding or cradling broken bones. But when sixty people all focus their attention on you, there’s no hope of escape. She doesn’t even think Harry with all of his skill would have escaped these people. 

She’s outside. At some point her clothes were torn off of her, and her glasses are nowhere to be found. She’s strung between two trees. Her first thought is: _I’m going to die in a fucking orange grove, covered in mud and animal shit. Why couldn’t I have died at a beach in LA?_ Her next thought is: _they’re going to cripple the United States and it will be my fault._

One of the congregation members drags forward a ram. It’s bellowing it’s head off as though it knows exactly what’s about to happen to the two of them.  
The ram is tied between the same trees as Roxy. Then Joshua Tredway begins to preach. 

“My beloved family. Our only role in life is to serve the wills of our master. But we cannot know his plans for us unless we call him forth to speak. In order to serve him we must know him. In order to know him we must offer him gifts.   
Tonight we offer him two. We offer him the blood of an animal. And the blood of the traitor who would seek to undermine his righteous path!”  
This draws an unsettling cheer from the crowd.   
“My family I know we hoped our dear Elena was the carrier of our master’s seed. But I have looked upon that child and learned that it is born from the seed of her husband. If we are lucky, perhaps tonight our master will see that we offer him the blood of a woman. May we be graced with his spawn!” 

Roxy watches as the group forms a large circle around the trees she and the ram are tied to. There’s some chanting in Latin and if she had been a smartass like Eggsy she would’ve told them their pronunciation was shit. Instead she keeps her brain moving, fighting for a way out of the situation. 

As the group chants they pass a dagger between them. One by one they prick their wrists and allow them to bleed into the mud at their feet.   
When the last congregation member pricks their wrist something happens. Time seems to warp and bubble, almost ballooning out. Some of the congregation is frozen in place while the others all move so slow it’s barely perceptible to the human eye. 

A bright blackness pulses behind Roxy’s eyes. Occasionally a jet of brilliant white will pulse through but it still isn’t as bright as the blackness. The blackness seems to shift as well, occasionally revealing a fuchsia pulse to go with the white. 

“Oh. What’s happening here?” A mild voice asks in Roxy’s head.   
“A sacrifice.” Roxy answers even though she’s sure answering is a monumental mistake.   
The pulsing behind her eyes continues for a few moments. Then the same voice asks, “Are you part of the sacrifice?”  
“Yes.” Roxy answers   
“You don’t seem terribly excited.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Why?”  
Roxy rolls her eyes so hard they actually hurt, “My dream was never in fact to be a sacrifice of an insane demon cult’s plan to create a half demon baby that destroys the world.”  
“Is that what they think I do,” the voice asks and actually sounds a little offended, “Typical human man. Always with the raping and pillaging. As if I confine myself to human concepts of gender.”  
“So what happens now?” Roxy asks  
“Well I have very little interest in eating you. I find humans to be too stringy. That ram does look delicious.”  
“So you’re going to let me go?”  
“If I did then they’d just kill you in rage anyway.”  
“So what’s your solution?” Roxy asks, trying to remain patient. 

The voice pauses for a moment as though considering, the blackness pulses bright blue, and the voice answers, “Let me possess you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I know it sounds risky but I am bound by my word. If you allow me to possess you I will get you free from this situation, and make you more powerful than you could ever hope to be. I will also allow you to run most of the show. I simply want to know what the human world is like before I return home.”  
“How do I know you’re not just lying to fulfill your own agenda?” Roxy asks  
“I definitely have an agenda. But I promise you that allowing me to possess you will not in any way bring down the fall of mankind. I am bound to the terms of this contract. So what is it going to be? Death by cult? Or life by demon?”  
Roxy only hesitates a moment.  
“Life.”

*

The bell above the door tinkles as Roxy enters the convenience store.   
**I’m thirsty.**  
 _Understood._

She walks to the sofa fridge and opens it. The first thing she grabs is a coke and the first sip is a relief against her dry throat. 

**Time to go.**  
She walks to the entrance again.   
_Wait. We need to pay for this._

“Ma’am you’re gonna have to pay for that.”  
 **Humans and your obsessive need for little scraps of paper.**  
Roxy ignores the voice, “I don’t have any money I’m afraid.”   
“Right. No. Duh. You’re na—,” the cashier stumbles over his words, “Would you like me to call someone for you? Like the police maybe?”  
“No thank you. That won’t be necessary. Someone should be along to get me at any moment.”  
“Okay.” He responds and watches as she turns to continue her trajectory towards the door.   
**Bright!** The voice complains. 

Roxy pauses and grabs a pair of sunglasses and a pack of hair bands. She ties her hair up where it was matted to her neck with sweat and blood. Then steps outside to wait for her extraction. It takes her a moment before she realizes her glasses are missing and Kingsman has no way of finding her. 

She steps back into the convenience store.   
“Did you happen to see a pair of glasses when I stepped in?” She asks.   
The cashier shakes his head mutely.   
“Ah,” Roxy says a bit disappointed. She’d hoped the voice would remember to grab those, “In that case may I borrow your phone?”

He nods and pushes the old office phone across the counter to her. She nods in thanks. Then picks up the receiver and dials someone. They pick up only after a few moments.   
“This is Lancelot.” Roxy says and waits for Marge’s greeting on the other end.   
“Welcome Lancelot. I’ve been informed that Merlin has been searching for you. Did you lose your glasses?”  
“That is correct. I lost them at some point. My location is,” she pauses and looks back at the cashier, “What’s the address?”  
He gives it to her.   
“Bakersfield? Really?” She could have sworn she was closer to Fresno but she repeats the address of the gas station to Marge, “Thank you. See you soon.”

She hangs up the phone offers the cashier another smile, then steps back outside. An old pick up pulls up a moment later, and she climbs in next to tequila. She was lucky he happened to be in California as well instead of on the other side of the country. He winces when he sees the state she’s in and offers her a towel and a cheap sundress he probably found floating around from one hit conquests. 

_How much of this blood is human?_  
 **Not much. I would say it’s 96% ram’s blood. I hope tearing into it doesn’t make you sick.**   
_We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it._


End file.
